1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to seat constructions for motor vehicle seats and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
Supporting spring structures for seating assemblies have commonly included load-bearing wires supported by spring elements or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,002, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses such a structure. A plurality of transversely extending wires are each double wrapped about a pair of parallel, longitudinally extending wires. Free ends of the transversely extending wires extend beyond the longitudinal wires at an angle with respect to the plane defined thereby. An additional wire connects the free ends. The entire assembly may be supported by a cantilevered spring structure and embedded in foam.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,934,133, 3,248,745 and 4,325,542 are representative of other spring seat constructions known to the art. The construction disclosed in the latter patent has the advantage of inherently retaining its assembly to a seat frame without requiring additional components for installation or support.